You Rock My World
by Love Lies in Ink
Summary: Bella plays guitar on stage, which in turn lights a desire in Edward. What will he do ? Please R&R ... please.. One - Shot


**You Rock My World**

Bella took a deep calming breath, as she placed her guitar over her head. It was a Paul Reed Smith Custom 24 in white, her baby. It was the senior talent show. It would be her last chance to perform for her classmates before she left. To everyone else, she was quiet meek little Bella Swan, who never talked but was nice to everyone. Alice and Rosalie her best friend where the only ones who knew her properly. She was a guitar goddess, she could play as good as Hendrix. She didn't even need to look at the frets, her fingers had a mind of there own. Together they had formed there own little band, New Moon. Bella, on the lead guitar and vocals. Little Alice on bass, and Rosalie seriously kicked ass on the kit.

They held each others hand as they walked onto the stage and into the spotlight. They was a collective gasp from the audience as they realized who was fronting the band, and even more so when they realized what said person was wearing. It was a midnight blue, halter with spaghetti straps, the bottom of the dress was cut into a point, and the neck line went down just above her belly button, and held together, so you could still see her creamy skin, with silver clasps, and her hair was down curled loosely down to the middle of her back. She stepped to front of stage, ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles. She glanced down, to where a couple of guys from her gym class, where snickering and elbowing each other. She smirked, they hadn't a clue as to what she was about to do. Alice stepped up to the mic. " Hey everybody, this song was written by Bella. Don't like it then leave". Bella went red, as she muttered thanks to her "friend". This caused more snickers from the guys at the front. Bella's eyes narrowed as she glared, determined now more than ever.

She stared into the crowd and saw him, standing at the back watching her intently. Edward Cullen, the name even excited and aroused her, he was completely out of her league though, even if Alice and Rosalie insisted otherwise. She threw a wistful smile and a wink his way, and saw his eyes widen. She smirked before signaling to Rosie to count her in...

"ONE, TWO, A ONE TWO THREE FOUR".

Bella kept her eyes trained at the back of the room, as she started the opening riff.

Get up. Get out.  
Move on, move on. There's no doubt.  
I'm all wrong. You're right.  
It's all the same with you.  
I'm too thin, too fat.  
You ask why, so  
why, so why, so why, so why?

On and on and on and on.  
On and on and on and on.

Don't wanna grow up.  
I wanna get out.  
Hey, take me away.  
I wanna shout out.  
Take me away, away, away, away.  
Away...

Round and round, here we go again.  
Same old start, same old end.  
Turn my head, I turn back again.  
Same old stuff never ends.  
Do this, do that. Can't deal, can't deal with that.  
I tune in, tune out. I've heard it all before.  
Hello, goodbye. Never asking me why.  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye.

On and on and on and on.  
On and on and on and on.

Don't wanna grow up.  
I wanna get out.  
Hey, take me away.  
I wanna shout out.  
Take me away, away, away, away.  
Away...

Bella threw a smile at Alice, as she started her solo. The crowd went mad. She looked into the audience and reveled in the feeling of the spotlight. She jumped with Alice leaning back, laughing to whole time.

Don't wanna grow up.  
I wanna get out.  
Hey, take me away.  
I wanna shout out.  
Take me away, away, away, away.  
Away...

Don't wanna grow up.  
I wanna get out.  
Hey, take me away.  
I wanna shout out.  
Take me away, away, away, away.  
Away...

Round and round, here we go again.  
Same old story, the same old end.  
Turn my head, I turn back again.  
Same old stuff never ends.

She finished with a decisive chord, and looked into the crowd again, but Edward was no where in it. She tried not to show her disappointment, as she took her final bow a walked off the stage with the crowd yelling for an encore. Bella bumped into a soft wall as she entered the wings, she looked up to apologize, and her breath caught in her throat as the emerald eyes she fantasized about bore into hers. Edward coughed nervously

"You were fenominal Bella!" he said, his eyes were flickering from her eyes to her lips. But he didn't lean any closer. Bella panicked _Do I have something round my mouth!!! SHIT_. She poked her tongue nervously, to see if she could get it off. When Edward let out a groan.

"Jesus.... Bella, your killing me here" he moaned. Bella looked up startled and confused. Edward's eyes once again flicked to her lips. _Shit, shit shit!!! It's still there._ She bit her lips to try and hide whatever was on them. When Edward's eyes darkened, he reached for her round the waist and pulled her to him. Crushing his lips against hers. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs round his waist while her hands tangled in the hair she desperately wanted to touch, she tugged at it feeling its softness, as Edward let out another moan. Turning Bella on even more. His arousal was now apparent to her and she ground herself against it. Which in turn caused another hiss from Edward. He began to walk backwards, until she hit the wall behind the stage. It was deserted.

Bella felt Edwards abs through his shirt, and tugged at it ripping the buttons off it. Edward who had never been more turned on in his life, groped Bella's ass, under her dress. Bella had just managed to get little (figuratively) Edward out. When she felt Edwards fingers plunge into her dripping cunt. She threw her head back a moaned loudly, as he fingered her pussy, he breaths coming in gasps. Her world turned to stars and dots and blackness, when she felt Edward curl his talented fingers inside her. She came ... hard into his hand.

She clambered down from the wall and spun Edward and slammed him against it before trailing hot kisses down his chest and abs. His cock was still hanging out, hard, thick, long and swollen. She marveled at the size, before licking the pre-cum off the tip, so lightly. She placed an open mouthed kiss on the head. Before pulling away and blowing cold air on to it. Edward gasped, jumped and groaned as he felt his sac tighten. As has felt Bella deep throat all 10 inches of him into her mouth. "SSSHHHIIIIITTTTTT" he groaned loudly as tried to grab the wall to support himself. To no avail. Bella sucked on his cock, and bobbed her head whilst massaging his balls. Deep throating him everytime. Edward couldn't hold it, he warned her but she sucked even harder. She wanted him to cum in her mouth, the thought of it made him release his load into her as she swallowed every last drop.

He picked her up, and kissed her feverishly. She wrapped her legs round his waist again, as he pushed her against the wall. He slammed into her. Two loud moans where here, as he plunged into her again and again. Bella was constantly milking his cock with her tight pussy. Her hand went down between them as she rubbed her clit furiously, and stroked his cock. He grabbed her tits and massaged them under the fabric of her dress.

His head fell on her shoulder, as they released again into each other. Edward was still inside Bella, he pulled back to look into her eyes. "That was my first time" he whispered to her.

"Same" she replied

Edward groaned again. Before murmuring "You don't know how long I've waited for you...... I..........I ... I love you, Bella"

Bella was stunned, but quickly composed herself. " I know because I've waited the same and I .........I ....." She leaned up to his ear, " I love you too" .


End file.
